More Time
by bimaekim
Summary: "Beri aku waktu sampai aku menerima hadiah ulangtahunku dari Jongin, tuan" -Kyungsoo. Kaisoo! GS! Oneshoot!


Title : More Time

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

Pairing : Kaisoo

Warning : GenderSwitch!

Hello guys! Mungkin ini ff pertama yang bimae post. Semoga kalian suka haha. Suka gasuka harap review ya~^^

Jongin berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar di Seoul Hospital sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Hello Soo-ie" Jongin itu menaruh buket bunga yang ia bawa diatas nakas lalu duduk dikursi kosong disebelah ranjang pasien.

"Apa kabar Soo-ieku? Apa kau baik-baik saja setelah aku tinggal selama seminggu?"

Hening. Yeoja yang terbaring diatas ranjang itu tak menjawab semua pertanyaan Jongin.

"Mana eommonim dan Sehun?"

"Oh hello hyung" tiba-tiba ada seorang namja putih tinggi masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Hey Sehun! Aku baru saja menanyakan pada Kyungsoo dimana engkau dan eommonim" namja putih tinggi yang dipanggil Sehun itu tersenyum sedih.

"Aku baru saja dari bandara. Ahjumma sedang ada meeting mendadak" ucap Sehun.

"Dari bandara? Untuk apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

" _Jangan beritahukan kepergianku pada siapapun, Hunnie. Kumohon. Aku hanya ingin hidup lebih baik. Sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo"_

"A-ah aku habis mengantar temanku" Jongin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Sehun duduk di sofa diujung ruangan.

"Apa ada yang dokter sampaikan tentang perkembangan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin memecah keheningan. Sehun diam. Dia bingung harus berkata bagaimana.

"Hun"

"A-ah ne hyung. Dokter bilang kondisinya…"

"Kondisinya?"

"Kondisinya terus melemah setiap harinya. Kita seharusnya merelakannya pada tuhan karena dengan begini dia malah semakin sakit hyung" lirih Sehun.

"Tidak" sanggah Jongin.

"Mau sampai kapan hyung? Ini sudah hampir setahun dia tak bangun-bangun"

"Takdir tuhan siapa yang tahu Hun. Mau sampai seratus tahunpun aku akan tetap menunggunya"

"Aku sangat senang kau sudah sadar Soo" Jongin tak henti-hentinya mencium punggung tangan yeoja berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Kau berlebihan"

"Biar saja" Jongin menidurkan kepalanya diatas ranjang yeoja itu.

"Jongin?" ucap yeoja itu.

"Hmm?" gumam Jongin.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi ulangtahun kita?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau inginkan nona Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

"Ayo rayakan ulangtahun kita bersama-sama pada tanggal 13, ayo kita berkencan" ucap yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu. Jongin segera menegakkan badannya dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

Ini adalah tanggal 13. Tanggal dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan berkencan untuk merayakan ulangtahun mereka.

Setelah sarapan di sebuah restaurant Italy kesukaan Kyungsoo, minum bubble tea dikedai milik paman Baekhyun(sahabat Jongin), dan mencoba semua wahana di Lotte World, mereka berdua menuju tempat terakhir yang Jongin tentukan.

Taman Rumah Sakit.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, karena dia mengira Jongin akan membawanya ke pantai atau rumah pohon yang sering Jongin ceritakan padanya.

"Untuk makan malam dan melihat bintang" jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kau tak suka?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Karena ada seseorang yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam mereka berbaring dengan Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo diatas rumput taman sambil melihat kearah bintang yang bertaburan diatas langit.

"Apa kau bahagia hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu pabbo" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Jongin. Jongin terkekeh.

"Selamat ulangtahun. Ini kado terbaikku" ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka tertawa lalu kembali melihat bintang.

"Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan terus bahagia, walau tak ada aku disampingmu" Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Hey kita akan terus bersama" ucap Jongin.

"Hanya tinggal berjanji apa susahnya Jongin"

"Hah.. Arra arra aku berjanji"

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Jongin.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" ucap Jongin sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Mereka terus berpelukan erat satu sama lain sampai Jongin menyadari nafas Kyungsoo yang tak beraturan.

"Hey Soo-ie! Ya! Bertahanlah"

" _Apa waktunya sudah tiba?"_

" _Ya. Kami sudah memberikan apa yang kau mau"_

" _Baiklah. Cepat bawa aku sekarang"_

"Maafkan kami nyonya, tuan, tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa kami selamatkan" ucap dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau pasti bercanda kan?" Jongin mencengkram kerah sang dokter.

"Kami benar-benar serius tuan Kim"

"Dasar kau dokter tak becus!" nyonya Do menangis dan meronta dipelukan Sehun.

"Sudahlah hyung. Tak ada gunanya lagi kau menangis" Sehun mengusap punggung bergetar Jongin yang masih setia duduk disebelah nisan Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus bahagia hyung. Bukan kah kau sudah berjanji padanya untuk bahagia?"

"Apa aku harus bahagia saat orang terkasihmu meninggalkanmu?" tanya Jongin sambil sesenggukan.

"Tapi kau harus bangkit hyung!" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selamat ulangtahun! Kyungsoo menitipkan ini untukmu" Sehun melempar pelan sebuah kotak hitam berukuran sedang pada Jongin dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak kepergian Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama sekali tak beranjak dari kamarnya. Bahkan makanpun harus dibawakan dan disuapi oleh maidnya. Dia menatap sekeliling dan matanya terpaku pada kotak hitam yang diberikan Sehun tempo hari. Diapun melangkah dan membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya terdapat baju avengers yang Jongin sangat inginkan, sebuah foto yang menampilkan Kyungsoo, dia, dan Baekhyun sahabatnya dan juga ada sebuah surat. Jongin segera membuka surat itu.

(HALLO JONGIN!

SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN KIM JONGIN KKAMJONG PABBO! AKU MINTA MAAF KARENA AKU TAK BISA HADIR SAAT ULANGTAHUNMU. MAAFKAN AKU YA? HEY! KAU TAK BOLEH MENANGIS LAGI JELEK. KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU UNTUK SELALU BAHAGIA. AKU BAHAGIA DISINI. MENGAPA KAU MALAH MENANGIS? HUH DASAR NAMJA MEMALUKAN. HEHE PEACE.

JONG, KAU HARUSNYA BERSYUKUR. KAU TAHU? TUHAN TELAH MENGULUR WAKTU HIDUPKU LEBIH PANJANG. SAAT KONDISIKU MELEMAH DATANGLAH SEORANG NAMJA KEPADAKU DAN MENANYAKAN APA PERMINTAAN TERAKHIRKU. DAN AKU MEMINTA WAKTU HIDUP SAMPAI AKU BERKENCAN DENGANMU SEBAGAI HADIAH ULANGTAHUNKU. KAU PASTI TAKKAN PERCAYA. TAPI INI ADALAH HAL YANG NYATA JONG.

BERBAHAGIALAH JONG. AKU AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU. AKU SELALU BAHAGIA. JANGAN BUAT HIDUPMU MENJADI BURUK. MENIKAHLAH DENGAN BAEKHYUN. KAU TAHU? BAEKHYUN SUDAH MENCINTAIMU JAUH SEBELUM AKU MENGENALMU. INI PERMINTAANKU JONG. KUMOHON KABULKAN PERMINTAANKU INI. SEKARANG BAEKHYUN ADA DI LONDON. AKU TAK TAHU DIMANA TEPATNYA DIA TINGGAL. KAU HARUS MENEMUKANNYA. SELAMAT TINGGAL JONGIN. KETAHUILAH BAHWA AKU SELALU MENCINTAIMU.

-DO KYUNGSOO)

Jongin menangis memeluk surat itu.

"Aku janji aku akan menemukan Baekhyun untukmu Soo"

END


End file.
